Just a Little Game
by l-Arri-l
Summary: Just a collection of Freddy's kills. All oneshots, OC characters and based on NOES10 remake though no original characters are involved .Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Simply put, a collection of Freddy's kills. OC characters…(: **

The boy ran in slight fear, cowering and buckling at the knees. A useless weapon was gripped in his hand, slipping only slightly as the glands in his palms released perspiration. His black hair dangled over his icy blue oracles, and through the strands of hair he saw his burning path. Fire erupted behind the walls, metal pipes and gears rather, sizzling and crackling alluringly loud in his ear drums. Panting heavily was he, sides and chest heaving as he pushed himself further down the hallway. And as the boy ran, a dark figure followed in long strides, followed with a chuckle so eerie it sent chills down his spine.

Over his own foot, the teenager—Ian, tripped, his face connecting with the pavement in a smack, this pain nerves spiking. "Fuck!" he cussed, grasping his fallen gun once more and stumbling up from his mangled position. Another chuckle abruptly emitted. His bare feet slammed upon the concrete with loud thumps, and as soon as he slowed his pace down, he turned the corner…

Freddy slashed out with his gloved hand in a precise moment, exact and malicious, Ian putting his hand out in defense. He winced as it scrapped against his skin, tearing the flesh and causing crimson to erupt freely.

And then in a moment's notice, he was tossed to the side, his back crashing against the metal pipes. He grunted once more, attempting to get up before being thrown around like a chew toy for a wild dog. Freddy stretched out a smile, crisped face twisting. He pulled the 17 year old up by the back of his shirt collar, slamming his face into another metal pole over to the side in vicious smacks; a cling and clash erupting violently as the boy struggled against the grip. Blood coursed from his nose and scrapped cheeks, face calloused with scars and bruises. Finally, Freddy chuckled and kicked him away, letting his back collide with the nearest gear tool once more. Ian looked upwards, spitting blood to the side.

"W-what do you want…from me?" he asked, crimson liquid running down his chin.

"I just wanna play a little game…" Freddy replied, drawing closer and rasping his knives together. Ah…the game was just beginning. "You've been a very bad boy…Ian" he drawled.

By then, the boy had stumbled to his feet, shoving the shaft of his gun into Freddy's ribcage and extending a fist to smack it against his burnt and deformed nose. Freddy however, was too quick; drawing his knives and slashing them against his chest, four parallel cuts forming. Ian shouted out in pain, clenching his fists before shoving him in a successful push.

It was Freddy who ended up accomplished once more, moving his ungloved hand to boy chest and gripping his shoulder once he had him slammed to the ground.

He drew his glove above his face, grinding the knives together in anticipation as he always had…ah. Another toy lost. Oops.

Ian let his arms hang limp at the sides, doing his best with a cringe to keep his face away…he let go of the gun, the small clicks and slaps of it dropping to the ground pounding.

And at last, Freddy had won the game, driving his gloved hand into the boys eye sockets and quickly taking his life…

…

Many police officers were bewildered at the fallen robber, face down on the ground with blood pooling around his body…

…

**How'd I do on that one? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A girl found herself suddenly driven to a small preschool hallway, the walls and pictures among them burnt to crisp and torn at the edges. The visuals seemed to grey in darkness, and lighten only the slightest; providing her light to see around her surroundings just slightly. She was dressed in her pajamas, bare feet pressing against the cold, dirt infested tile beneath. Her breathing began to labor as she turned around, only to jump and hit her head on the ceiling, which was closing in. She scuttled down the hallway in attempt to escape the closing hall, soon being sucked into a normal room to the left. A young girl with black hair was gripping her hand, tugging her along in a small, torn dress; blood seeping from it.

"Come on, we have to hide! Hurry!" the girl whispered, a dark chuckle sounding from out of nowhere. As they passed the rooms, she looked around in a confused manner; three girls jumping rope and singing softly…

"_One two Freddy's comin for you…three four, lock the door…Five six grab a crucifix, seven eight stay up late…nine ten never sleep again." _

Suddenly, the little girl with wide blue optics let go of her hand and ran down the hall, another one of those eerie chuckles emitting. She turned to the source and her breath caught in her throat. The man, the same burnt, hat man with the knives as fingers stood against the chalk board, his arm covering his eyes. She stepped back, shaking her head…Oh god...not again.

"Three…two…one…ready or not…" the burnt man murmured, turning to face her with the knives scrapping against the chalk board, "Here I come…" he dived forward.

She turned to run, gasping and letting out an ear piercing scream. He snickered and padded after her, dragging his finger tips along the walls with an eerie crack and sizzle. In no time, Freddy had caught up to her. His hand caught around her hair, tugging her backwards and slamming her to the ground. "Found you" he said rolling over her. She screamed and writhed, thrashing madly from beneath him, accompanying him in shaking her by the throat. She choked, unable to move from her place as her arms spread.

Abruptly, he dragged a talon/knife down her arm, piercing the skin and causing blood to emit like a flowing waterfall, tugging her up and slamming her against the wall. Her hand grasped his sweater, pulling as he choked and wrenched his arms around with her in his grip, finally releasing a piece and holding it in her hand. "I want to wake up!" she shouted loudly, letting more and more screams erupt from her throat; which began to throb painfully. Freddy just chuckled, tossing her down once more.

She found herself lying flat on her bed once more, arms spread apart. He stood at the foot of the bed with a mysterious gleam in his burnt oracles, a smile stretching his burnt skin with a sound of flesh ripping. His knives rubbed together, creating a snake-like sound that ringed in her ears.

"W-who…are you?" she finally asked.

"Oh…you have nothing to worry about…" he murmured drawing closer. Her breathing was in gasps now. "I just want to play a little game." He said afterwards.

She cringed, attempting to get up. In a millisecond, she was pushed back down by his ungloved hand, him above her just like before. "No no, we haven't even begun yet…" he murmured in her ear, drawing his gloved hand above his head, extracting one. The teenager screamed once more, this time, a bit louder and shooken.

"What are ya screamin' about? I haven't even cut you yet." He lied, chuckling briefly. She shook her head once more, letting out a strangled sob.

With a final laugh, Freddy drove his knives across her torso; digging them in to the internal organs and quickly taking her life with the gutting. All that was left from her was a single gasp…

...

People gathered in the doorway, shaking and trembling in fright; on the double bed, crimson liquid dripped down the sides and pooled on the sheets…a mangled girl lying atop with her arms spread.

…

**Aha, yet another of Freddy's merciless murders. **


End file.
